Demian Drabbles (Utena edition)
by silvaaeterna
Summary: A short series of drabbles based on quotes from the Hermann Hesse novel, Demian. (Rated T for minor violence and... implications.)
1. Saionji

**A/N:** These were done as part of a writing exercise, using this technique:

 _"Pick a book of any sort - novel, textbook, whatever - and take the first sentence off of pages 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, etc., as far into the book as you'd like. Using these sentences as a prompt, write a short drabble. You do not have to use the entire first sentence if you don't want to; a phrase or just a word is fine also if the sentence as a whole is not particularly inspiring. All that matters is that it is indeed the first sentence you are using - no picking and choosing, unless you come across something you really can't use, and in that case you just skip the page entirely."_

The book I used was Hermann Hesse's _Demian_ (which Utena itself was partially based upon!). I did some for Utena and some for Death Note, but separated them for FFnet (hence the missing page numbers).

* * *

 **P. 10: "Is that true?"**

* * *

"Is it true, Anthy?"

"Is what true, Saionji-sempai?" she asked in that innocently light voice that maddened him so. Saionji's eye twitched.

"They say you've become very... _close_... to that Utena Tenjou," he said through gritted teeth, trying his best to remain calm. He needed to hear it straight from Anthy's lips before he overreacted, if only for appearances' sake.

"Of course," the Indian girl answered simply, like a robot spitting out a line of code from its program. "I am engaged to Utena-sama. I must keep close to her."

His emerald eye twitched again, and, letting out a growl to put any wild beast to shame, he snatched her thin shoulders. She cried out - surprised, not scared, for he knew her well enough never to expect so strong an emotion as fear from her - and dropped her watering can with a tin crash.

"You know that's not what I mean!" he yelled, his spit staining her round glasses as he shook her hard.

"Saionji..."

"Don't you see, that fool girl beating me was a fluke! I'm the captain of the kendo team, what _else_ could it have been?" he continued, his green eyes turned savage as green hair flaired out in a wild mane around him. "It doesn't matter that you're engaged to her now, because in the end I'll be the champion!"

"Saionji-sempai," she whispered, sadly turning her beautifully exotic face from him. A-ha! he thought, there was the old Anthy shining through - his Anthy, his bride!

"There, don't you see?" he said gently, holding her trembling body still now. "It's fate, I'm meant to win, to have you, because you know as well as I that we're in love!"

"You ought not say such things to me," Anthy said quietly, her face horribly emotionless again, "since I am no longer engaged to you."

Saionji released her shoulders, pulling back with an empty expression. He heard her take a breath, and he wondered if it was one of relief.

Anthy moved to retrieve her fallen watering can, ignoring his presence completely, and the anger surged through him again. Saionji reared back his hand and slapped her, sending her frail body to the ground. Her head hit the concrete floor of the greenhouse with a soft, sickening crack, and Saionji smirked with satisfaction.


	2. Nanami

**P. 30: "Yet rarely in my life have I felt and suffered as deeply as at that time."**

* * *

"It may have only been a moment," Touga observed with a self-satisfied smile, "yet rarely in my life have I felt and suffered as deeply as at that time."

"Yeah, yeah, fascinating," Utena grumbled, leaning on her arms over the table. "Can we move on to a less monologue-inducing topic now?"

Nanami, seated across from the pink-haired tomboy, scoffed haughtily and latched onto her intensely beloved brother.

"That was a wonderful, story, onii-sama!" she gushed, her priss blonde curls bouncing happily around a deceptively sweet face. "But why wasn't I in it? Did all of that happen before I was born?"

"No, no," Touga chuckled warmly, sweeping perfect red hair away from his dashingly handsome face. "That happened about a year before you were adopted."

A hundred forks clanged down upon startled dishes, though the diners themselves fell silent and simply stared, openly, obviously, _accusingly_ at Touga in his regal seat of honor and wide-mouthed Nanami beside him. Moments ago she was his honored sibling but was now as plain to them as a mere handmaiden - as unimportant to the Student Council President as every other girl who vied for his attention every day.

"A-adopted?" Nanami croaked, hands shaking as she reluctantly drew them away from Touga's princely white uniform. The rest of the room seemed not to know whether to feel sorry for the cruel fashion queen of the Ohtori campus or just laugh at her.


	3. Touga

**P. 70: "I leapt out of bed, stepped up to the face, and from inches away looked into its wide-open, greenish, rigid eyes, the right one slightly higher than the left."**

* * *

He leapt out of bed, stepped daringly up to the face, and from inches away looked into its wide-open, greenish, rigid eyes, the right one slightly higher than the left. It only laughed at his brazen act and turned away from his cage.

In his waking mind, he might have realized that there was not the slightest resemblance between this monster and the suave, beautiful Akio, but here, somehow, he felt without a doubt that they were one and the same.

Perhaps it was only the hard iron bars that gave him the idea. They were ever-present in his dreams; since the very night he met Akio Ohtori, he had been inexplicably trapped inside them. But in a way, the tangible prison cell of his dreams, with its monstrous guard always just there, mocking him with its not-quite-Akio-like grin, was more comfortable than the invisible entrapments of Akio's lush bedroom.

"Touga, my pet," cooed a sweet devilish voice in his ear, "you let your mind wander too far."

He opened his eyes, and the monster's cruel grin melted away into a deceptively soft human smile; a creamy brown hand stroked his chest between the open edges of his unbuttoned uniform.

"Come," Akio commanded, bringing his lips close, "we're taking a ride to the end of the world tonight, and I need you to prepare our passenger..."


End file.
